Aidan Thomas
Aidan Thomas, the Seeker of the Lost, the son of Mr. and Mrs. Thomas of Colorado, the friend of Robby Pierson and Antoinette Reed, was one of the Three Witnesses. A major character in the Door Within Trilogy, Aidan was the main character in The Door Within. Biography Early Life Aidan comes from a town in Maryland. His best friend, Robby Pierson, lives there. Aidan was a quiet boy, not popular but not disliked at his school. But when the handsome, fun, athletic, 'cool guy', Robby arrived, Aidan was one of those 'that counts'. He never knew why Robby chose him to be his best friend. The two weren't alike in any way—at all. However, Robby knew that Aidan liked him, the real ''Robby, and wouldn't care if he couldn't hit the broadside of a barn with a ball. As it was, Aidan was glad to be friends. The two were extremely close, and leaving Maryland hurt very badly. The Door Within Once in Colorado, Aidan was distracted. What would he do? A chance discovery of some old scrolls set him 'rolling', and when Aidan entered the Realm... it was perfect. Or was it? Either way, he got acquainted with Gwenne, the beautiful and feisty maiden of the castle, met the famed and valiant Captain Valithor, and enjoyed eating soup. Chosen as the Twelfth Knight, he was trained by Captain Valithor, captain of the Elder Guard. But finally, they were ready to start! The journey was wonderful... at first. Gwenne was there, the knights were in good humour—all was well! They even laughed a lot over the lantern-spider incident, in which Aidan had mistaken lantern-spiders for enemies. But when a fellow knight turned traitor, all was not well... Acsriot, whose opinion they had all trusted, traded his true-blue eyes for wicked-red halfway through the desolate Grimwalk, leaving them in a tight position. Worse, a Tempest was headed their way! Aidan and Gwenne, finding a moonrascal's tunnel, made their way under the Prince's Crown, and were safe. But of the others? Gwenne feared the worst. Moving on to Mithegard, the pair decided to go ahead and continue with the mission they had been given: to act as ambassadors to the King of Mithegard. Despite being laughed at, the two made it into the palace. Behind the throne room, they were able to see that Paragor's knights had already made their way to his majesty's ear! Shocked, another turn of events made Aidan realise that the Ravelle, of Mithegard, was his father's Glimpse. In a soft moment, the king visited Aidan and Gwenne, and told them his heart. Not promising to turn either way, he was interupted by a fire outdoors. The entire city was alight! Aidan returned to the palace, with Gwenne, after a horrible battle with Paragor's knights. They did not return alone, though! The king of Mithegard, blue-eyed, and yet mourning, was joining them. Mourning, because Captain Valithor had been killed in battle. ''Home seemed the best place for Aidan, and home he went, to find that Grampin, Captain Valithor's mirror-twin, had also died. But somehow, he didn't feel as alone. The Rise of the Wyrm Lord Aidan's involvement in The Rise of the Wyrm Lord is limited. Although the book began with him, he does not take the lead. Instead, beautiful and headstrong Antoinette Reed, a schoolmate, enters the Realm. But Aidan is not without excitement and yet, tragical things happen. Before he sees Antoinette as Gwenne, Aidan sees Kearn, Robby Pierson's Glimpse, in a dream in direct service to Paragor! Soon, Antoinette sees Aelic, Aidan's Glimpse, saying she must go to the Realm. Aidan warns her of the wars. After a bit, Aidan decides to give Antoinette a couple of missions: to help Kearn avoid Paragor's and Paragor's knights' upcoming demise and not to ask about the "lantern spider incident". From thereon out, Aidan is replaced by Aelic, until the final chapters where Aidan is en route to Baltimore on an airplane. Turbulence hits... The Final Storm Aidan is in an airplane in that same storm and sees Gwenne, one of his best friends in the Realm. He worries and Mr. Thomas encourages Aidan. After Mrs. Thomas comes immediately, Aidan goes down to get a drink at the vending machine when Gwenne talks to Aidan about the Thread and Paragor's knights that infiltrates her so she is apprehensive that she could have been taken, but she does go into a pool. Aidan holds onto her and is shocked. This is the start of Mrs. Thomas' belief. Aidan goes out of the shower and sees his mother reading the Scrolls of Alleble and Grampin's diary. Soon, Aidan goes to visit Robby when Mr. Pierson sends Aidan in. Aidan is shocked at how familiar Mr. Pierson is: the ghastly smile and the posture Mr. Pierson walks as. After a bit of playtime, Aidan shares with Robby the Scrolls of Alleble and is kicked out by Mr. Pierson, but not before Aidan sees that Mr. Pierson is the Glimpse of Lord Rucifel and that Robby mouths "fort".Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Colorado residents Category:Twelfth Knights Category:Knights Category:Thomas family Category:Three Witnesses Category:Knights of the King Category:Alleble citizens Category:Maryland residents Category:Thomas family